Real or Not Real?
by The39thThroppDescending
Summary: The last time Glinda saw Elphaba wasn't the night of her death…. Two-shot, Musical!verse, R&R! Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Real or Not Real? **

**Wicked Two-Shot **

**Disclaimer: I, The39thThroppDesending, do not, nor will I probably EVER own WICKED or its epicness, nor am I making any money off this. Happy Now? **

* * *

All of the Ozians were in a joyous mood, spontaneously breaking into song and dancing in the streets, laughing, throwing parties in celebration of the death of the Wicked Witch of the West.

That is, all but one woman. Logically, she had every reason to be happy; evil had been vanquished! The Terror of Oz was long gone, never again to take to the skies. Goodness had won,  
right?

'_No,'_ Glinda though bitterly. _'Not at all. In a sick and twisted way, this is a victory for the corrupt society of lies and evil that Oz exists in…'_ Tears sprang from her eyes.

'_Ephie…. Why did you have to go, just like that?'_ As it would be forevermore, there was no answer. Glinda's vision swam in and out of focus. She gripped her scepter tightly.

"_Enough_ of this bullshit," She whispered softly to herself. 'You're just going to make yourself sick…. Besides, you have to keep up your image. Don't give them a reason to doubt you."

She peeked outside her room. Seeing no one, Glinda promptly shut the door, and screamed; unleashing only the smallest part of her pain. She took a quick breath, applied another layer of  
lipstick and left her lonely room. Once outside the palace, she looked at the sky.

It was a beautiful night, with a grand and full moon. Perfect for the assembly announcing the Wizard's "retirement". As she composed herself and practiced her smile, Glinda found herself  
drawn to the moon. She glanced up and closed her eyes. Almost at once she heard a distant cry of fright.

She opened her eyes and looked around. No one was near her. She looked upwards once more and gasped.

There, across the moon, standing out against the bright white was the strangest shadow Glinda had yet to see…. Almost as if someone- no, it was either a person with two heads or two  
individuals- was riding a broomstick!

Glinda blinked rapidly and rubbed her eyes furiously.

When she looked up again…. It was gone.

* * *

**(A/N) What do you guys think? The second chapter will be up after at least two reviews. Come on, don't you wanna read what's next? Just Click the Button below!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey**** guys, hope you enjoy! This will probably be the only time I update within a week~!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: FaeTheDevoutScholar, Whitemermage, 3Mindy3, and Wicked-as-possible!**

**For the Disclaimer, look backwards. Oh BTW, this is told in Fiyero's POV**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

They had left at sundown, taking caution to fly only at night. Fortunately, there was only another night's journey separating them from the eastern boarder…but unfortunately, it was a full  
moon, and by the looks of the nearby cities, there was a huge party.

No doubt that it was a celebration for the ingenious melting of my Fae.

I wrap my straw-and-fabric arms around her. For the umpteenth time, I ask her: "Please?"

She only sighs. "For the last time Yero, no. Not tonight anyways."

I pouted. "Why not? What's the harm?"

Fae pauses before answering, and I just know I opened up a flood. "Well, for starters, you _might fly us into the ground_, or fly into the moonlight, or in a bank of clouds _again_, or-"

"The clouds were a one time thing! Besides, those things look so fluffy; how could anyone possibly know they're made of water? How is that even possible!"

"Ever try asking anyone with a brain?"

I smack my forehead. "Fae, for the last time, _I am made of straw_! It's _physically impossible_ for me to have a brain!"

She gasped in mock surprise. "Well now, look who's using his big-boy words!"

"Ha ha ha. Very clever."

"Can I ask you a question, honestly?"

"...Why?"

"If you claim not to have a brain now, what's your excuse for back when you did have one? Not that it ever got much use anyways..."

This banter is getting us nowhere, pretty darn fast. "Ok, ok, I get it! Flying a broom is harder than it looks!" I yell in exasperation. "I guess it's time for the Annoying-Yero to rear his ugly  
head..." I mutter under my breath.

I can practically feel Elphaba rolling her eyes as she mutters "Oh, and he wasn't here to begin with?"

I take a deep breath and am ready to start off the night with her least favorite song, when she cuts me off.

"I'm probably going to regret this, but _fine_, you can fly. Just stay clear of clouds, towns, the moonlight, and most importantly, the _ground_."

"Yes!" I punch the air in victory as we land to change positions. I slide forward and Fae climbs on behind me. She wraps her arms tightly around my straw-filled middle, and we take off.

* * *

There's only one word that can describe the feeling of flight: Exhilaration.

Now I see why Fae adores this broom; it's like a gateway into a whole new world, one that's totally and completely _unlimited_.

As the hours and mintues pass, Elphaba continuously nods off and on from time to time, murmuring warnings in my fabric ear.

Eventually Fae's out cold, and I keep repeating her warnings in my head. _'Clouds, towns, ground, and moonlight. Clouds, towns, ground, and moonlight. Clouds, towns, and ground...'_

Fae stirrs and I feel her turn around. She's about to fall back asleep when she screams softly. Imeddiately she covers her mouth, but it's too late. I out of habit, I glance around us, completely forgetting that we're a couple hundred feet up in the air, and there hasn't been a soul around at this ungodly hour.

"Fiyero Tiggular, didn't I tell you very specifically to stay out of the moonlight?" her voice was dangerously calm.

"Uh… Ooops?" I can just see the steam coming from her ears.

"Land. _Now_."

"Ok, Ok, chill out, m'kay?"

Elphaba is breathing heavy behind me. She rarely gets like this anymore, and her rage is making me nervous. I grip the broom handle too hard and veer too far down. We end up crashing and tumbling through a grove of trees. I hit the ground hard, and Fae lands on top of me. _'Thank Oz I don't have a spine.'_

The broom however, was stuck atop the tree.

Guess who Elphaba told to go get it?

* * *

Oh and by the way, trees are perfectly able to give scarecrow wedgies. My advice: Don't climb them.

By the time we're all set to go, Fae calmed down enough to speak in her normal voice.

"Yero. Never. Ever. Again."

"But I-"

"No buts! You are never flying this broom again!"

And this time, I'm afraid no amount of pleading, begging, or threatening will change her mind.

* * *

Glinda forced herself to breathe normally. _'It was probably a cloud or something….it can't have been real…After all, it couldn't have been them, no matter how my sick and screwed up mind tells me it's them.'_

She risked one final glance at the sky. "Not real. Totally and completely unreal." She whispered. _'Dead men tell not tales... but what about dead witches?'_

* * *

**(A/N) What do you guys think? Review and tell me what you think! I hope I lived up tot he expectations of the first chapter... Only one way to tell me though! **

**Signing out,**

**~The39thThroppDescending~**


End file.
